Grand Theft Auto: Tales From Los Santos
by SuperSaiyanGamer
Summary: A washed up movie star, a robber with a mysterious past, and rock and roll star with anger problems, and the terror of Mt. Chiliad. When this four come together, life in Los Santos will be flipped upside down. Currently accepting OC's.
1. Introduction

**Herro there, this is my very first fanfic and my very first OC fic to be exact, so don't expect anything too amazing here**

* * *

**Introduction**

"Attention passengers, we are now approaching Los Santos International Airport. We will be landing shortly." Jak sighed as he lowered the plane towards the runway. "I can't keep living like this Matt. It's the same thing every day." He sighed. "I wish I had my old life back."

"You shouldn't been such an idiot than." The other pilot to his side replied to him. "I mean come on, having sex with your boss's wife, that's just retarded."

"Hey, she never had sex with a black guy before, I was bound to happen." Jak chuckled.

"What was your job anyway? I never bothered to ask you that. I know you moved here after getting fired, but what exactly did you do?"

"Nothing Matt." Jak replied lying through his teeth. "Just don't worry about it."

"Aw come on Jak, you can tell me."

"Actually no Matt I can't tell you. Because if I told you, I'd have to blow your brains out, and you don't want that now do you?"

"Jeez man, I try to bond with you and that's the kind of response I get? It's that serious?"

Jak sighed. "Sorry, I've just been pretty stressed, and the last thing I need is a fucking questionnaire."

"Damn Jak, you need to lighten up a bit man."

"Well you know it's pretty hard to lighten up after what's been going on." Jak then cleared his throated, then grabbed his radio and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you." He had no sign of his earlier stress or anger in his voice.

Slowly he start the plane's descent on the runway. "I'm telling you Matt, it I keep this up, I'll die a sad man."

"I think you're already halfway there." Matthew laughed, then stopped, seeing Jak did not even crack a smile. "Sorry."

Jak chuckled. "Nah you're right." He grabbed a switched that he slowly brought down, which initiated the plane's landing gear.

Matthew put his hands behind the back of his head. "Finally back home. It's good to be back, am I right?"  
"Yup. I'll tell you one thing, I'm ready to get home and relax." The plane finally made it's touchdown and moved forward a bit before finally coming to a complete stop.

Jak grabbed the radio for the last time and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Santos International Airport. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the fasten seat belt sign has been turned off. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices. On behalf of FlyUS Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day."

He turned off the radio, the fasten seat belt sign, then looked over to Matt. "Another day with a bunch of assholes passengers. At least it's finally over." Jak said before getting up and leaving the exiting the plane.

"H-hey Jak! Where are you going?" Matt yelled. "We're aren't finished!"

"Well I am, for the day at least." Jak began making his way to the airport's parking lot. "Now where the hell did I park that damn car?"

* * *

A tall, dark brown-haired man in a dress shirt and suit pants walked around the streets of Los Santos, watching various buildings as he passed by.

"Hm...quite a few nice places here." He said to himself. "I could get used to this place." The man passed by a few gang bangers, who weren't happy of his presence.

"Where you going white bread? You in the wrong territory!" One of the bandana cladded members shouted.

The man simply looked forward and kept walking.

"That's right! Keep walking! Scary ass cracker!" The gang member shouted again, obviously looking to start something.

"Or maybe not." The man said to himself again before he sighed. "I just got in this city, so I shouldn't do anything too stupid yet."

He kept walking, watching more buildings and places of interest. "A small store? Nah, too small. Hm...there's gotta be some place here."

He kept going, until he ran across a big mansion, secluded from most of the houses and other buildings in the neighborhood.

A small smile came across the man's face as he took a look at the place. "Perfect." He thought to himself. "Whoever lives here looks like they'll have something worthwhile in there."

"Ahem." He heard someone clear their throat. "May I help you sir?" A man spoke with a hard Spanish accent as he tended to the garden of the mansion.

"N-no sir. I'll be on my way." The man power walked away from the mansion, as the servant continued working on the garden.

"Gringo." The servant muttered under his breath.

"That was a close one." The man said as he walked to the side of the mansion to check it out. "Only two windows huh?" He rubbed his stubble and thought to himself. "Hm...I'll come back another time to get a better look." He began to walk off again, just strolling, not really going anywhere.

"Hey, need a ride?" He heard a man call out. He turned his head to see a man sitting in a taxi car. He was quite bloated and was balding a bit. "Well, that's a yes or no? I saw you walking this morning, is that all you did all day?"

The man nodded. "Yup, I walk around this whole town. So thanks for the offer, but no, I don't need a ride."

"You gotta be shitting me." The taxi driver said. "How the hell do you walk around this whole town?"

The man just simply shrugged. "I just do it I guess."

"Hey whatever you say, the more break time I have anyway. What's your name anyway kid?"

"I'm new in town. Call me Nathan, Nathan Vincent." He smirked before walking off.

* * *

"H-here you go Daniel, here's my idea for a new song." A few pages of paper was handed to a man with long black hair and a short goatee.

"Just what the hell is this Roland?" He spoke up.

"What do you mean? I just said it's a song idea I came up with. Go ahead, read it."

"I don't need to read it." He set the pages of paper down and put his arm around Roland. "Listen Roland, you're just the drummer, therefore you don't know shit. So don't come to me with bullshit like "I came up with a new song" or "I have a new idea" cause you know what, all you fucking do is sit on your ass and beat on shit with sticks."

"I thought you might have said that, so I recorded it."

"Really? And just how did you do that without a singer?"

"Well Daniel, I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, me and the other guys, we kinda want you out the band."

A long string of awkward silence was met with this sentence. Daniel simply stared at Roland for a very long time, before finally breaking down into laughter.

"That's a good one man. You know, you're actually pretty funny." He held onto him while beating on his chest. "That's a riot!"

"Daniel, it's not a joke, I'm serious."

Daniel stopped laughing and looked at him. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Well I told the guys that I want you out the band, and they seem to agree, so you're getting kicked out."

"Getting kicked out?" Daniel glared at him. "Getting kicked out!" He rushed at Roland and grabbed his throat. "What the fuck do you mean I'm getting kicked out?! Who the fuck put you in charge!?"

"I-it was a majority vote!" Roland spoke, air escaping his body. "Sure I pitched the idea, but they agreed also!"

"Well I don't know why you make a decision like that you talentless fuck! Cause I'm all this band fucking has!"

"See? That's the kind of attitude that made us want to kick you out in the first place. I don't care that you're the lead singer, the fucking band doesn't revolve around you. And you need to stop acting like you deserve the spotlight all the time."

Daniel released Roland from his grip and began pacing around the room. "You know what Roland? You're right."

"I...I am?" Roland replied with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yea, you're right. I need to stop acting like I need the spotlight all the time. And I apologize for that. So you know what, I'll leave the band with no problems, but you guys are down one singer." He said as he grabbed his mic stand.

Roland smirked. "Well I'm glad you see it that way, for a second I thought you woul-"

"And down one drummer." He picked his mic stand from the ground at rushed Roland with it.

"W-wait! Daniel!" With a swift swing, Daniel grounded Roland with his mic stand and began smashing his body with it.

"Don't you ever fucking speak to me like you run this band!" Daniel yelled with every hit he landed. "You don't run shit! I do! You're just a fucking drummer!" He stopped bashing Roland and threw his mic stand to the side.

"Get up! Get the fuck up!" Daniel shouted at Roland to no avail. He laid on the floor, dead. Blood all over his face from the brutal beating received by Daniel.

"Well fuck you! Just lay there then!" Daniel screamed before storming off.

* * *

"Come on man this isn't cool, lets just go back with the others." One Mt. Chiliad hiker said to the other.

"Quit your bitching, this trail's way more exciting." The other hiker said. "Besides, did you really want to hear that guy talk all day about the history of the mountain, or how to be safe when climbing?"

"It sounds a lot better than this right now!"

"God, you're such a priss." He looked around to see if anything was out there, "Come on." He said before walking up a trail.

The other hiker followed behind, constantly looked back and jumping at everything he saw or heard. "Dude I'm serious, I've heard a lot of stories about this mountain."

"Aw don't tell me you believe in that Bigfoot shit!" The hiker laughed. "That's just a myth!"

"Not that you idiot! It's something different. Apparently there's something that lives on this mountain called the Los Santos Chupacabra. No one knows who or what he is, but every story he's been involved in, it always involves hikers disappearing."

"And let me ask you something, where exactly did you hear this story?"

"From um...my brother."

"You mean your older brother? The one who dropped out of high school and spends most of his days high off his ass now? And you believed the shit that comes out of his mouth?"

"Now that you mention it, it does sound like something he would come up with while high."

"Exactly, now stop making excuses and...wait a minute, what the fuck is that?" The two hikers stopped in their tracks and look at a small, rundown shack from a distance.

"It looks like a shack." The other hiker said.

"I see that, dipshit. I mean what's a shack doing on a mountain?"

"Maybe it's a visitor's shack?" The other hiker shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well Mr. Glass Half Full, why do you go check it out then?" He said before pushing his friend forward towards the shack.

"Are you fucking crazy? I don't know what's in there!"

"Who knows? Maybe a bed, some souvenirs, who knows? Maybe all kinds of shit for the guests. Stop being a pussy and go check it out."

The hiker sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens, I'm never doing anything with you again." He said before slowly walking towards the shack.

"You barely do anything anyway with your lazy ass."

The hiker slowly but surely began making his way towards the shack. Shaking with every step, fearing what could lie in that shack. As he approached the door, he covered his nose and turned towards his friend.

"It smells like shit man!" He said.

"So does your room, but you're cooped up in there all day. Open the fucking the door!"

"Fine! God damn!" He made a move for the door, but before he could get a hand on it, the door swung open, killing the hiker with such a strong force.

"What the fuck?!" The other hiker said as he stared down the one responsible. He was a very muscular man who wore a blue carnival mask to hide his face. He wore a red tank top along with some cargo shorts.

"Get away from my property!" The man spoke, but in fluent Spanish.

"What the fuck are you saying!?" The hiker yelled.

The man with the carnival mask reached from behind and pulled out a small hatchet, that he proceeded to raise in the air as he shouted angrily at the hiker.

"Fuck this!" The hiker turned with a second to spare and darted off, with the mask wearing psycho giving chase.

"Fuck off man! I don't even know you!" The hiker turned back to see if how close he was to getting a hatchet in the back. Not watching his step, he trip forward and began tumbling down the mountain trail.

"Aw fuck!" He continued to roll down, getting battered and bruised the way down.

He finally came to a stop, blood trickling down the side of his neck and scraps all over his arms and legs. His attempt to get up was unsuccessful as his leg was too beaten to be of any use.

"Just fucking great!" He yelled to himself. He tried getting up again, but to no avail. Then he looked up, his eyes widened in horror the masked man raised his hatchet.

"N-no! No!" The hiker pleaded and cried. "Please, don't do this!"

Nothing stopped him, the hatchet swung down onto the hiker, killing him in cold blood.

* * *

**I felt like this was kinda rushed, but you be the judge of that. The OC's shown here were provided by me, my two friends, and fellow FanFiction user Xeno Cazear. If you want to send in an OC, pm me and I'll give the OC sheet. Thanks for reading ^_^**

**-SSG**


	2. Fallen Stars

**It took me a while to finally update this, but it's finally here. A little shorter than what I wanted, but any progress is good progress.**

* * *

**Fallen Stars**

Jak began locking up everything inside the airline terminal while thinking to himself. "I just had to take the night shift." He said to himself.

He continued to lock up the rest of the place, he came across someone sleeping on one of the waiting benches.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jak said to himself. "Hey buddy, you can't sleep here." He said as he approached him. No answer. "Hey! Can't you hear?"

Still no answer, the man still lied there, his face buried into the bench. Until finally the man got up and stared at Jak with a very confused and tired look on his face.

"What do you want now?" He said. "You're not the paparazzi are you? If so then fuck off."

"No, I'm the guy who works here." Jak thought for a bit. "And what do you mean by the paparazzi?"

The man got up and stretched. "What do you think I mean? Living the life of a rock star is hard work. People asking for interviews or always trying to get a fucking picture."

"A rock star huh?" Jak took a closer look at him. "Now that you mention it, you actually kind of look like...wait a minute, you couldn't be. Daniel fucking Godsee?!"

Daniel sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"The fuck are you doing here?" Jak replied.

"What do you mean? I live in this city."

"No not that.I mean the terminal, the fuck are you doing sleeping on a waiting bench?"

"Oh, well that I have no idea. I must have gotten really fucked up last night."

"Real charming." Jak teased.

"You know I'm surprised someone like you wouldn't be awestruck that they met a star in the flesh."

"Well I may not look like it, but I kind of had experiences with a few celebrities myself." Jak chuckled.

There was an awkward silence for a bit, before Daniel laughed. "I like you, we're gonna get a long just fine."

"Thanks? I guess." Jak spoke with clear confusion in his voice.

Daniel just continued to laugh. "Hey, come on. We'll hang on for a bit." Daniel said before heading out to the parking lot. "My car's in the parking lot, we'll hang in there for a bit before we cruise around town."

Jak shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do nowadays." Jak thought to himself before following Daniel and locking the doors up. "God this has been a weird night so far."

Daniel continued walking until he came to his car, a silverly black gauntlet with a red stripe going right down the middle.

"Nice ride you got here." Jak commented while feeling the top of the gauntlet.

"I know right. It really pays being a rock star." Daniel opened the car door and sat inside. "Check the inside out."

Jak opened the door and sat in. The inside looked like it was just cleaned with it's polished red seats.

"Wow, it's even better on the inside." Jak rubbed his hand against the seat. "Even the seats feel great."

Daniel put the key in the ignition, gave it a turn, and the car turned on. "Alright, lets take a little ride around town." Daniel put the key in ignition, turned it, and began driving out of the airport.

"So, you usually this friendly with complete strangers?" Jak asked.

"Not usually, but there's something about you that I like, I just don't know what." Daniel replied, veering to the right violently.

Jak jerked the right, hitting the car door. "Jesus! Do you always drive like this ?"

"On my better days, yea." Daniel veered again.

"You know, I've heard you got a pretty serious anger problem, but you seem alright."

Daniel just continued driving, avoiding the topic.

"Soooo...working on any new songs lately?" Jak quickly attempted to change the subject.

"Not really, my relationship with the band has been "rocky", to say the least."

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"Well lets just say, someone stepped out of line." Daniel gritted his teeth.

"Don't you think you should just talk it out then? It always sucks to see a band fall apart."

"Well sadly I can't do that pal. Especially when your drummer is too fucking stupid, and can't even fucking move anymore!" Daniel veered violently again, scrapping a nearby van in the process.

"Shit!" He yelled. "Just fucking perfect!" He kept driving until he came by a movie theater. Then he parked the car to the side and looked over at Jak. "You mind getting out and checking how bad it looks?"

"Whatever you say." Jak got out the car and walked to the side, inspecting the damage. He cringed a bit upon seeing it.

Daniel got out as well. "How does it look?" He asked.

"It's not pretty." Majority of the paint was scraped off.

Daniel walked over and put his hands on his head once he got a look at the damage. "Aw fuck! I just got the damn paint job done!" He sighed and looked around, noticing a nearby movie poster.

"I didn't even know they were still playing this movie." He said,walking to it to get a closer look.

Jak noticed the poster and had a small smirk on his face. "_Sinful Fist_ huh?" He said.

"I love the movie." Daniel replied. "Jak Carson is the fucking best in it." He turned to Jak. "Don't you think so too?" He paused for a bit, taking a good look at Jak. "

Wait a minute." He looked back at the poster, then back at Jak. He looked back and forth, over and over, until finally he got it.

"Hold the fuck up," He said. "You can't be...Jak Carson!"

* * *

"Aw what the hell!" A dark brown-haired girl yelled as she took a look at her white and blue Volkswagen van. It looked like the paint from the van was scraped.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this!" She took off her baseball cap and looked at the damage, then sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to work on it again,"

She quickly put her cap back on and got back inside, with her key already in the ignition. She gave it a turn and got ready to drive off, but stopped as she got startled by the sounds of gun shots.

"What the hell was that?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a short, black-haired woman came running out of a nearby alleyway.

"Shit!" She said to herself "How am I gonna get out of here now?!" She looked around, her eyes catching the woman in the van. She quickly ran over and got in the passenger's seat.

"Yo bitch, start driving." She pointed a gun at her.

"Excuse me!?" The other woman retorted.

"We don't have time for this! Just drive!"

The woman stepped on the gas and almost in no time, her van was zooming down the quiet streets.

The other woman stopped pointing her gun and her and sighed in relief. "Yet again, Bonnie Austin finds another way to escape." She looked at her terrified driver and spoke with a smirk. "So, what's your name dollface?"

"You point a gun at me, force me to drive you, then you try to make small talk?" She sighed. "G-Gwen."

"Well Gwen, you can relax, you have nothing to worry about."

"Saying something like that is exactly what would make me worried. You're not gonna kill me or anything, right?"

"Not unless I have to." Bonnie chuckled. "But no, you're my only ticket out of here, cause I can't drive for shit."

Gwen grumbled. "So where exactly am I taking you?" She asked.

"Just far away, okay? I'll tell you when to stop."

"Why are you running anyway, if I must ask? What exactly did you do?"

"None of your damn business." Bonnie glared. "It's just not important alright?"

"Apparently it is if your in such a hurry."

"Well, lets just say I had to take care of some important business. You can stop at the next street."

Gwen stopped the where Bonnie asked and looked at her with slight fear in her eyes.

Bonnie got out the van. then looked at her. "Nothing happened tonight, got it?" She threatened.

Gwen shook her head, like she was too scared to actually talk.

Bonnie smiled. "Good, now I don't have to kill again tonight." She closed the van door and began walking off. "I love being me." She said to herself, chuckling.

"Oh man." Gwen said to herself as she slumped back in her seat and rubbed her face. "Just what the hell happened?"

* * *

**Bonnie and Gwen were OC's sent by fellow FanFiction members Alessiel and AkiraLynn. Like I said, this was pretty short and because I haven't updated, it felt rushed. But you can leave your thoughts and remember, I'm still accepting OC's n_n**

**~Jakel**


End file.
